


Vlog.1: Protein shakes and condensed milk.

by Sweetboy



Category: GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Jongyu, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of bts and got7, Onew is a big Taehyung fan, Onew is so done, RIP Jonghyun, Slice of Life, Social Media, Social Networking, Tumblr, Tumblr famous, Tumbr!au, YouTube, bipolar, jinki is onew btw, run reference, social media!au, we will never forget you, we'll always love you, you did well Jonghyun, youtube famous, youtuber!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetboy/pseuds/Sweetboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki finds the boys with the camera a bit odd. But who is he to judge? He was odd too.</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr!au Vlogger!au youtuber!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vlog 1: Protein shakes and condensed milk

 

 

It's been three years since Jinki was hired at this convinence store. He wasn't used to this though, moving his hours to fit into his new schedule. He shouldn't have changed majors,  
_'maybe it'll be better for me.'_  he scoffed and noted his puffy eyes becoming heavy. All this studying was finally getting to him, it was an illness, an attack.

 

The rain outside hit the window in a light but harsh rhythm. Jinki really liked this: nobody around, just himself and wet pearls hitting the ground behind the wall beside him. These sounds made him think. He thought of the past and swirling colours, about the milk on aisle three finally spoiling.

The surrounding lull didn't seem to bother him either. It was nice.

The little noise at the corner of the store told him he was no longer alone. He groaned to himself at the loss of peace,

  
_clank_

  
..and quiet

 

This person made an appearence near the beverage section, making their way closer to the space comforting refrigerators. It was a boy, a tall one.

  
This boy was very broad and masculine in a way. He was young, he could tell with the way his small toned built moved and how his   _raven_  hair seemed to shine like foil. He could see him bite his lower lip, having a mental war on which fucking drink to buy-and hopefully not steal because Jinki wasn't good at dealing with that type of shit-. The boy reached far back and pulled out a protein shake; stawberry stamps all over the cap.

The boy bit his lip again as he placed his three items on the counter,"Is this a good brand?" The raven boy spoke lowly making little eyecontact. Jinki raised his brow as he scanned each item.

 

"I wouldn't know." He stared back at the boy with question.

  
Really, he was limp and weak compared to Raven boy. He knew ,that he knew, that he was most likely the type to eat pizza every night for dinner, possible chinese take-out if he could afford it. Plus, protein shakes just grossed him out.

A stupid question, as if the answer that left his mouth were a mere arrow, so dull, leaving the question to linger in his own head. _"was it?"_ of course,..he does not care. He does not stare at the said item, instead tracing his fingers on the cheap plasic wrapped around it.

He could have sworn he saw Minho try it once, but he wasn't going to say that. ' _Heh no thanks'_  He'd rather much let this conversation die at his last said words. Let the dull arrow limp down on it's side.

And it did. The boy left, leaving him back to his peacful and quiet self.

 

There weren't many costumers after that very.."intresting" converstaion, just a few middle school students, and mothers buying their child a warm drink. They didn't hesitate to speak about them, bragging about their latest test scores. Jinki just nodded and bowed once they took their leave. It was a routine he'd groan at all too often.

It wasn't like before, being able to laugh and have more converstaions with these women.

  
He blamed the breakup, the way she twisted his intestines with eagerness and greed. She was shit now, the way she was the center of both sides if that damned relationship. As if it weren't already doomed, having been a classmate from their first year of highschool. She knew too much.

He smiled at the thought of her, shaking his head. It wasn't her fault he changed. He blamed his violin teacher from third grade, then the soccer coach, his mom, dad, his family, that lady from E-mart, the list only grew.

But the person he blamed the most was himself.

He was just so glued to that fucking phone now. If anyone asked he'd just say he was texting 'his mom' he'd laugh like crazy inside, biting the inside of his cheek. Oh what a lie, he'd never talk to his mom about Taehyung's hair _finally_ being blonde again, and about the new Got7 music video.

He was swallowed but all the Tumblr tags, all this becoming a great comfort to him. 10k followers later, this became a passion, a dedication to his babies.

  
It's been three days since Raven boy was last seen. Three days since rain decided to dig into his damn face when closing time accured. The fact that Kibum didn't bother to share his umbrella really ticked him off, really...  
Jinki ruffles the back of his head in frustration. Just the thought of it made his blood boil. His stuffy nose just reminded him of this.

 

It was a painfully slow day. Six p.m and only three cosumers showed. He didn't find this as a bad thing, he felt a bit blessed that security camera 6F wasn't working anymore, now he was able to scroll through Tumblr without a fuck to give. ' _Oh heavens_ ', how happy he was.

The amount of girlish squeals that left his mouth was countless, the fact that no one caught him was beyond amazing. He looked around twice and attepted to look professional. _Customers_.

 

'Oh it's Raven boy.' he was alert.

 

Jinki slid his phone in his pocket when Raven boy and another male entered.

The other was shorter than Raven boy and his hair was a very silky silver. He had his phone in his hand, recording every movement of the two. Jinki froze, he wasn't good with cameras, recordings were the worst.

"Hyung!Do you want me to record you? You look like you're sufficating." Raven boy spoke with humor and smiled at the shorter.  
"Oh _now_  you want to help? I've been carrying this damn thing since this morning! Jeeeez how rude. Here, record me, I need to look for the _**stuffs**_." The silver headed man smiled wide, made his way to the snack area.

"It's _**stuff**_.." Raven boy followed close behind , eyes glued to the phone.

 

Jinki eyed the two for as long as he could. They were so damn odd, even Raven boy, who was not as quiet as one might have thought. Through their useless bickering he learned their names. Raven boy was Taemin and Silver midget was Jonghyun. He didn't think _Taemin_  suit Raven boy though,  R _aven boy_ suited Raven boy. And Jonghyun well, _Silver Midget_  suited him best.

He didn't know when he started smiling. The fact he came up with these surnames on his own impressed him.

( _ **Ananymous asked:**_ Did you see Raven boy today? MAKE A MOVE ALREADY.)

Jinki scrunched his face at this. He didn't have a _thing_ for the boy, he was just intresting to him and he seemed quite nice..and shy the last time he met him. That's changed now, he had a hint of humor and that smile could have fooled him.  
The fact that he posted about him made him feel weird. Why had he informed so many people?  
  
He pressed the little button on the corner of his phone and made the voices of the two an inspiration on the post.

(( _ **Onewbubu:**_ RAVEN BOY FINALLY MADE ANOTHER APPEARANCE. But is this really him? He's just so different from last time. He was shy remember? And quite awkward. He came with a friend with silver hair and he's short AsF (he's probebly only a few inches shorter than me). Silver Miget came in with his phone, recording everything. You guys know my fear of those things omf. And they've been here for over 30 minutes and they STILL have bought nothing. I need hALp send the nugget cult. #they're weird #they keep recording themselvess #scaredforlife))

_Posted_

  
Not long after he was sent over 70 notes, the number growing rapidly.  
Jinki's smile dropped as he scrolled down.

( _ **Ananymous asked:**_ caN YoU TakE A PicTUre?)

 

                                        -¤-

 

"Taemin, this is that nasty thing you bought me last time." Jonghyun held it in front of his phone while making the best 'disgusted' face he could manage.  
  
"It's chocolate flavor...but why are there strawberry stamps? So misleading..."

"It's their aesthetic."

"BUT IT'S STILL MISLEADING."

"That cashier over there recommended it." Jinki shot his head up and scoffed

"Just let it happen hyung, just let it happen." Raven bo-- Taemin patted the other's back with a sympethtic look while the other wiped his nonexistent tears.

*chook*

Finally! The picture was taken, yeah the angle was bad and a bit blurry and yeah it looked like he was actually crying but he would make do. He always made do with these kind of secret camera shots.

He suddenly remembered taking a photo of this man with a rat sticking out of his pocket and when Taehyung sneezed beside him once. He died that day, but luckily his soul managed to make it back to his body. That day was the best, the day he got so many messages on how Taehyung looked in person and if he smelled any good. Honestly, he smelled like your average 20 year old, nothing special.

  
He quickly put his phone down when the duo looked up,

"Hyung, we should hurry, what if we get mobbed again...jesus you know I hate running." Taemin zoomed close to Silver midget.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just pay. Ew and put this away please." He passed the protein shake. "Oh and let's try this!" He held out two cooked sausages and _condensed_  milk that also had strawberry stamps all over the cap.

"..stupid."

  
The duo made their way to the counter after 45 minutes of useless shopping: sausages, cream cheese, shrimp chips, and _condensed_ milk.

Jinki didn't say a word until he eyed the condensed milk.

"Quite a feast we're having here." Jinki chuckled to himself a bit bitterly.

"What's that?" Silver midget smiled

_'Fuck.. fuck he made contact.'_

  
" It's nothing, it's just...do you really plan to wash everything down with this?" He held up the milk.

"OF COURSE, strawberry milk is our fav. Right Tae?" The other nodded, being much more quiet than before.

Jinki raised his brow, "you see, this isn't strawberry milk. It's condensed milk.." he set the said milk in front of the two. "And I  _didn't_ recommend that damn protein shake." He looked a Taemin for a moment. "Don't lie."

He didn't know why he was suddely irritated, maybe it was the sudden change in Tae...Raven boy(?)'s personality or how he was accused of recommending this stupid drink. He wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. Did he just mess everything up?

"I'm sorry-I-- it's just been a long day." Jinki gave a small smile and continued to scan the other items. The duo said nothing.

                                       -¤-

"Why are you in such a pissy mood?" Kibum pinched Jinki's cheek.

" _Not_ in the mood."

He didn't forget to post about this.

                                       -¤-  
  
Jinki tried his best to get comfortable by his desk, typing in his Tumblr password. 2,234 notes on this mornings post and 67 anons with repeating questions.

He shut his eyes tight remembering how stupid he was. How they just paid and left without question. How he killed their mood.  
  
He groaned dramatically, letting his fingers dance on the keyboard. 'Fuck this.'

He wrote about today, about how the two kinda got on his nerves but at the same time made his day just that much more better. It wasn't as grey and he was greatful. And he didn't forget to mention how those strawberry stamps where indications of the company's Brand.  
It was stupid. But strawberries grab your attention, right?

_another post_

He cracked his fingers and more notes began to make their way to his blinking screen.

He sipped the tea beside him to cool his nerves, he felt a bit light headed.

After his decent shower and singing he made his way toward the screen and shut down. The music stopped and the only sound heard was lotion being applayed to his skin.

 _'oh that's right.'_  he needed to post the picture.

After being moisterized, he searched for his almost forgotten picture. He giggled at the sight, it made him think about their talk of aesthetic and misleadingness.

He quickly posted without much context and put his phone down. Class was the next day, meaning the assignment he'd been working on was due. Luckily for him, he started early.

He smiled to himself before bed. At least one good thing was on his mind.

  
Little did he know that his posts would stir a Fandom that he's never even heard of.

 -+-

  
"What the hell?" He was confused once the light relected from his little screen. His hair pointed at every direction, indicating the night's share in 'goodnight sleep'.

 

His notifications made his screen freeze a few times, some from twitter, which he hardly used, and instagram, where he only ever posted about Kim Taehyung (his young god) and Got7.

This morning's confusion only grew when there were multiple Links to Youtube with captions like: ' **ExPlAin?!???!?!?!'**  
And..  
**'OmF he talked about you!!..right? I swear this is like putting the BTS theories together.'**

He was about to scroll more when the time read 7:50. He cursed at his alarm. Damn thing hasn't been working in weeks.

 **onewbubu:**   _okay but what's goiNG Onn??? #confused #damn alarm_

He quickly threw on a pair of black jeans and coat. He did nothing to his hair but put on a beanie with a little puffy thing at the end. He would be lying if he said he didn't care about his hair, but just like before he'd just have to make do.

Luckily for him, the professor was not in sight, every other person in class having mutual conversations among themselves and others digging their face in their books.

He dropped down on his seat, breathing hard. "Remind me to never run to class." He puts his head down on the desk.

"Wouldn't Taehyung be proud?"

Jinki turned to his partner in crime and scowled, "Oh my god Minho, shut the hell up" he gave a weak punch and continued to catch his breath.

"OH! Did you see what's been going on?!"

"Does everyone, but me, know?"

"Obviously! Hurry here," Minho grabs Jinki's phone and scrolls down to all the Links and mentions being sent.

"A lot of people say these two," he points to the picture Jinki posted the night before, "mentioned you on their Youtube video."

"Youtube? But I only just met them yesterd-- how do they even know it's them? The picture is all crappy." Jinki rolled his eyes. " ..and maybe it's not even me they've been talking about."

Minho continued to scroll. "Oh trust me, it's you." He flashes his phone back at Jinki with an obvious smile on his face, "now I know my eyesight is bad but...that sure _does_ look like you now doesn't it?"

"Oh shit." Jinki puts his head up from the desk and grabs the phone, cheeks flushing pink. There he was, in uniform, looking as bored as ever. He can spot his phone on the counter, possibly opened to his ask box.

"Mhm! And a lot of fans already know it's you since all you're posts match up with what they say in their vlogs. Wow so much in one day."

Jinki blinks at the screen and scrolled down

(Wow what a jerk.)  
_'oh no..'_  
(Taemin didn't say aanything though wtf.)  
(IS THAT REALLY ONEWBUBU OMF HE'S SO DAMN CUTE. DEAD.)  
(@him Taemin)  
('Raven boy' lol and 'Silver Midget' omG cryin)  
(Ok but why was 'onew' so damn ro0d? Maybe Tae forgot? Idk)  
(^ooooookkaaayy but how was he rude. He shouldn't lie.)

And it went like that for a while. Fans and readers '@ing' eachother back and forth with no end on either side. It was sickening.

  
"Professor doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Press play."

And Jinki did. The video had a shaky start until Jonghyun's side profile stole the light. "Oooooh hyung, model status, I see." Jonghyun looked at the camera and winked. "Ew no stop."

Jinki chuckled and watched til the end. It was a simple 'blogging video" mostly consisting of them going to different stores. The last scene was of course, the convinience store.

The duo had made their presence with their loud voices, going throught every aisle. You could see Jinki's face in the background looking a bit disturbed, but that was just his face in general.

They didn't cut it out. The whole thing was there, from 'onew' taking the picture to him telling Taemin not to lie.

At first it didn't seem like a big deal but, his tone, he can admit, was a bit upset. And his 'resting bitch face' didn't help the situation.

The vlog didn't end there, the duo left, and there was Taemin pouting and looking 'upset'. "So misleading." Tae began to giggle all over again and Jonghyung joined as well.

And that's how it ended..

"Really? That's it? I don't see why people got angry at that bit."

" _Silver Midget_. You just don't call people like that."

"I speak the truth. It's not like I said it out loud or anything."

"Or anything.."Minho rolled his eyes as onew went to his Tumblr, there were antis here and there, but none really got to him. It was normal, getting hate, since he posted...quite controversial things, like how that one old lady fell.

(  _ **@onewbubu**_ )  
"Hm?" He pressed the recent notification. If Minho weren't there he might as well have ran out the damn room.

There he was again. A picture of himself, only this time he was wearing the exact same thing, he was in his classroom, a sheer shine of sweat showed on his desk, and minho was scrolling through his phone. On the bottom read:  
( _ **BlingBlingingmylife**_ : FiGht Me.  
-sincerly, Silver midget)

It didn't take long for him to reply, his face being more concentrated than before. His fingers danced on the his keyboard for the first time that day.  
( _ **onewbubu**_ : StOP StALking And CoME aT mE.)

The professor never showed, making everyone in class to leave and do their own things. Jinki didn't put his phone down.

  
They went on like that. Going back and forth on a public forum for everyone else to see. There were feedback from others and those who were completely confused and those who just wanted a good laugh. It was amusingly childish.

"Who does he think he is?" He scoffed, re-reading the previously sent messages. Oh god, it was childish, like two 8 year olds fighting over some damn sweets.

He was home now, with nothing to do. He stopped recieving messages from 'Silver Midget' and his laptop oh so magically decided to invade his space.

(Youtube: BlingBlingingmylife)  
This is how it all started.

He doesn't know how long he's been hidden behind the damn screen or how he now knows so much about this short fellow, 'it just kinda happened?'. He didn't realize how attractive the other was, with his clear skin and plump lips.  
His voice was amazing -when he wasn't yelling- and Raven boy's dancing was just as good. They were a duo that over 5 million fans followed. Was he always this blind?

As if a pan of hot water hit his face. He felt stupid. Was he finally falling? "Please, no"

He fell.

( _ **BlingBlingingmylife**_ :hey cutie, stop ignoring me.)

 

 -----


	2. Vlog 2: Tea and stickers

  
He had fallen into a deep hole of glory and silver fetish.  
It's been a month since this "protein drink incident", since this illness came back into his life. Jinki gained more followers, overwhelming him with great frustration and anxiety, taking him whole.  
  
Of course, he didn't see this as a completely bad thing...just overwhelming, was that bad? Well, either way he was a bit mixed in his emotions. The outcome was  becoming a coaster without the roller, making him stay in place. Yet the ride was so much fun, the excitement so damn contagious. Minho showed his appeal when he was suddenly mentioned in an _ask_ .  
  
Jinki kept picturing this "dog-man", this _silver midget_ , fixing his hair in front of the camera. Raven boy beside him, making faces to the camera as the audio testing took place. The way Jonghyun would suddenly appear on the other's channel, slurring dangerous information in the back.  
  
He didn't need to know about Raven Boy's thing for elbows.  
  
   
 The semester has finally ended and his cold has come back. A few things have bothered him, one being the fact that he hasn't responded to that Silver Twat in 3 weeks and the second being that he hasn't posted anything original on any social media since his last response.  
  
' **_MAybe he's deaD??'_ **

 

These variety of "fans" kept commenting. But he reblogs...how can he be dead..?  
  
He's just been a bit relieved that no one has really bothered him in person, maybe that photo Jonghyun took wasn't so clear.  
His encounters with these Blingers(?) and Taemin addicts weren't so bad. One girl with a pink camera even gave him bread although he rejected to take a photo. He found her on tumblr and instantly followed her because who could resist bread...god it was good.  
   
Jinki sat up from his bed, dozens of used tissues scattered around his frame making him feel all more shitty. There wasn't anything he dreamt about last night, except Taehyung stepping on his face, and that right there was a great dream. He smiled and squished his cheeks together. He wasn't too warm today,

 

                          _woohoo_.  
  
The sunlight peeked through the corners of his curtains and he smiles as he knows it was fine to sleep in, even by a few minutes. He thought a lot last night, about Taehyung's red hair being dyed a brown colour and sadly about that tumblr post he reblogged . That guy really sounded like Jungkook and honestly if that's really how jungkook moans he's just about to lose it.  
  
He gets up and feels the cold ground, he tsks at the tissues that managed to fly under his bed. He picks them up and grabs his laptop that's been hiding under there for over a week and pets it gently.  
"friend."  
  
He does his old routine and wipes his nose mutiple times. There they were again, those pesky silver notifications asking about his day, about his last meal.  
  
You'd think Jonghyun  would take a hint, obviously not, not willing to care about being ignored for such a long time. The messages kept coming, invading any personal space he had left.  
He had to be joking...yeah that. It's not like he was serious, not like he cared all that much.  
"..even if he did, it wouldn't be possible." He coughed and pressed the lastest private messages.  
**_Blingblingingmylife(56 messages):_** _did u eat yet? Dinner on me_  
 _-wink_  
 _-hey are you alright?_  
 _-    are my fans bothering you?_  
 _-    should I tell them to stop_  
 _-    i just tweeted them to cool down_  
 _-    are they listening?_  
 _-    Onew?_  
 _-    baby_  
 _-    come back to mE._  
 _-    ..._  
  
  
His fingers lightly touch the keyboard, but he couldn't manage to press anything. He continues to read instead and it takes him back to nights before when he stalked this man on the web. Aside from all his fans, he also had a great number of people who hated him. There were videos of distaste dedicated to him, rude comments, along with offensive edits.  
  
He wondered how he managed to keep going, and for so damn long. He was proud in a way, but at the same time he didn't understand his own feelings. His chest was warm everytime he peeked at a message. It became one of his favorite things to do, he'd smile and forget any troubles at the time. When he'd finish the reading, the videos were always available.

He fell so hard. He wasn't sure if Jonghyung was a bruise or gash that hasn't been healing. His ex-girlfriend was being a fading scar. His thoughts have been..less negative since reading, waiting for such messages. He wouldn't exactly call the mutt his" savior" or anything. But he did brighten his days and lonely nights. Raven boy was his second eye candy.

  
He read and read. Jonghyun loved to talk. Jinki didn't respond, instead he'd silently curse for not doing so. Why had he grown up so stingy?

 _new message from_ ** _Blingblingingmylife_**  
  
He sat there astonished. It was the first time he was on time for a message. He clicked as quickly as he could, a smile forming as the page began to load.  
...

.....

...

  
_**Blingblingingmylife** : How do you organize a space party?_

_-YOU PLANET._

  
Yep the mood was definently ruined. For some reason his fingers stabbed the keyboard.  
  
**_onewbubu_** : wow that was lame.

  
**_Blingblingingmylife_** : OH NOW YOU REPLY?

-WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?  
  
He giggled at the fast reply.  
  
**_onewbubu_** : oh y'know...just here and there.

  
**_Blingblingingmylife_** : "just here and there" my ass. Did you at least read my messages? :I

  
**_onewbubu_** : Every single one.  
  
There was no instant reply after that. He didn't know when his forhead started sweating but it happened and he was shaking. Why was he so god damn nervous? Well, at least he replied.  
  
He pondered on wether to shower or not since he was fucking ill again. He wanted to get better quickly but he felt stiff knowing his clothes where stuck to his skin from last night's sweat. He hated rain now, all it did was betray him.  
He decided to shower anyway.  
  
It wasn't anything special but he managed to not get any soap in his eyes so that was an accomplishment.  
  
"Ahh...forgot my lotion" he walks back to his laptop and opens the messages while splattering some cream.  
  
**_Blingblingingmylife_** : _You up for a coffee date?_  
 _-    12?_  
   
' _was I just asked out?'_ he shakes his head slight smile and hits the keys.  
**_onewbubu_** : _with you? No thanks._  
  
He closes the tab and giggles at himself with a light blush at this "A+ comedian content".  
  
He grew hungry and stuffy from watching MVs and short films. He looks at the gloomy weather outside and frowns.  
"Oh well." Jinki gets up and gets ready for his _daily food adventure_ , he's decided to call it that when blogging about these days. Today he wanted to finally post something for his waiting followers.

His last food adventure was where the "Rat Pocket Man" made it's presence. A disturbing presence but it was..something.

  
He thought he looked decent in his clothes..although they hit him with reality. _'Thin jeans on a cold day, not a great idea ehh the suns out who cares',_ he still felt like hell but when he saw the sun finally come through he just had to wear this."#aesthetic" he puts on his beanie and locks the door behind him.  
  
There weren't many options near his neighborhood, nothing but fast food filling his nostrils. He starts feeling cold after 10 minutes of walking and decides to hop on a bus. He wonders if he should have dressed warmer or at least brought a sweater.  
'Fu _ck.If it rains....'_  his eyes flicker to a cafe with cute mugs. There are a few people there and the environment is peaceful, the warmth welcomes him and he almost forgets about his cold, his sniffle reminds him.  
  
Instead of ordering first he picks a seat in the far corner and sets his things down. He takes out his phone and checks what he is recently tagged in.  
**_Blingblingingmylife_** _has tagged you in a  photo_.  
  
A screenshot.

  
Caption: _You guys said he was nice. Liars....my hearteu is..my hearteu is oh my gawt... #IveSomehowBecomeTrash #MyHeartActuallyHurtsThough_  
  
'Did he just quote Hobbie?' He shakes his head and likes the post for laughs. Not long after he decide to post something himself. A selca...or selfie? Whatever you call those, he took one and he tried his best to look as healthy as he can, ending up covering half his face with a peace sign and small wink. "This'll do."  
  
He finally posts.  
  
**_upload successful_**  
Caption: _ahhh I haven't posted in a while so here's half my faceu ㅎㅅㅎ ALSO MY TAEHYUNG STICKERS HAVENT BEEN SHIPPED WtF and the guy a few tables away saw me take this photo fml._  
  
He had new habit now, not checking notifications unless it was his _silver dollar_. He blamed those weeks of slight silence, his own lull.  
  
He listened to the coffee being brewd and the soft American music in the back, the clanking sound from the dish washer annoying him a bit. More costumers began to arrive.  
  
Jinki kept thinking of all the silver questions and curiousity, the way the clouds covered the sun making him insane. He should have brought a jacket. "Ugh.."  
He left his things on his claimed table and walked to get his order taken. The line wasn't long, having enough time to settle on getting some honey tea for his throat that has gone hoarse and a choco bun. Oh how he's craved chocolate, he hasn't had it since the "milk incident"...only his followers would know.  
  
He smiles as he waits for his hot drink, examining the neat writing on the small chalkboard beside him. The curves were nice, the ends pointed a bit depending on the angle. This type of writing was nice to look at, so nice that you want to reach over and touch. And so he did. He reached over the small black board and touched the chalky edges, he fingers roamed to the writing and to his surprise, he already erased a word.  
Why was he suddenly salty about his ex girlfriend?  
  
"Jinki, honey tea and a choco bun." His eyes glistened as he took his snack, mouth watering from hunger. ahh finally. It was as if warm and blissfull smells cured his nostrils; he was happy.

 

  
  
"Oh?! You actually came!"

 

  
This voice..was all too familiar. His head quickly snapped to the voice and there he was, in a coat that engulfed him, making him screech inside. A thick scarf, ear muffs that were now hung around his neck, gloves, boots..wasnt this too much?  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been staring at his face, but to his irony it was long enough to take a picture. The flash made him wince.  
"Wahh," Jonghyun eyes the picture that comes to form "I almost didn't bring my polaroid! Thank goodness I did, otherwise I wouldn't have snatched this beauty." He waves the photo.  
  
"Ugh barf."  
  
" I just complimented you...thought you'd be nicer this time." A mutter and a sip of coffee.

  
Jinki scoffed and tried to hide the fact of how fucking nervous he was, he took a deep breath and went to his table.  
He takes a seat.  
"And here we have a grumpy grandpa sitting on my table~"  
  
"Stop recording me what the hell"  
  
"Ooooooh there he goes again! Watch as he clenches his fist..wahhh #Arthur"  
  
"Oh my god stop, you fucking meme" Jinki chuckles and covers his mouth as he does so, "jesus christ you are worse than your puns."  
  
" Hey. You laughed at them so this is a win." He smiled at the frame of the camera and continued filming.  
  
It went on like that for a while. Jonghyun recording with one hand, the other hand feeding his mouth, Jinki laughing at stupid jokes, growing flustered inside, but at the same time he'd brush him off and be a sass. It was nice.  
  
"Why are like this? Oh god."  
"Because you never answer my messages."

 

  
 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A little while longer and he found himself grow more comfortable towards Jonghyun. Looking less stiff and finally nibbling on his choco bun, he smiles and remembers he could still be filming.  
  
Jonghyun  went on and on about the latest BTS theories and how he sobbed quietly knowing that the series was said to be over. At least he didn't have Taehyung as his #1. But he was confused as to why. "Unbelieveable"  
  
Jinki kept looking at his face, the words coming out of his mouth becoming nothing but an audio error.  
  
He looked better in person. No matter what any _comment_  or _a_ _sk_ said, he looked better up close.  
Jinki saw character in imperfections, but to him, this was the most perfect silver dollar. Was _perfect_ too much to characterise him as? Maybe. But he didn't care, he didn't need to say these types of things out loud. At least not this very moment.  
  
The sound of pebbles hitting the windows snapped him out of his **_Fantasy_ ** .  
"It's raining.." Jinki sighs,"..again."  
He shifts is his seat and munches on his pastry, "shit."

  
" ahh yeah looks like it is. Coming pretty hard huh? I almost didn't come in here earlier. Thank goodness I did." Jonghyun filmed the window. "It's pouring now."  
"I think I should go." Jinki got up from his seat.  
  
"What? But we were just talking. Wait until the rain settles a bit?"  
Jinki eyed the window again,"Doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon..I-I should leave."  
  
"You're practically naked." Jonghyun gathered his things quickly, turning off his camera, stuffing it in his bookbag. It was getting hot.  
  
"Here." He takes off his gloves and coat, handing it to _onewbubu_ .  
He only now realized how masculine he was. It wasn't the offer but what was offered. The coat fit him loosely around the shoulders and his arms were too short.  He didn't know he had such big hands, the gloves were still warm.  

 

\----------

This should be considered kidnapping. Jinki runs his finger on the rim of the new mug.

“I'll take you home..my ass. You practically shoved me in the car.”

“hey don't exaggerate,  all I did was hold the door open for you. You even wiped your shoes before you got in the car.”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING ME HOME.”

“Never said I was.” Jonghyun's smug smile makes Jinki’s stomach turn. He suddenly feels pregnant.  Then again...he always feels pregnant with this boy around or with his voice echoing the walls of his bedroom at 3 a.m.

“I'll go turn on the heater on, it's getting cold in here.”

He's left alone again. Jinki looks around the apartment, surprisingly, it wasn't all that big. Definitely bigger than his own but still, not what he had expected. It was cozy in a way, the carpet around the coffee table tickled his feet. He remembered a vlog he watched, about the heater being broken, he waited for the aftermath of that and never got it. Maybe today was the big day.

He took out his phone and took a picture of his feet on the carpet.

Caption _: The heater is finally working lolzor._

He didn't expect so many reblogs this time.

“what the--”

 

He's cut off by the sudden scene of black. The rain is still hitting the window, the grey atmosphere outside makes it's way inside and Jinki feels small again. Replace everything around him with cheap snacks and tobacco and he'd be his moody self at work.

He kind of missed the silver shit buying condensed milk.

“Onew where are you, I'm blind. I'm kind of hungry and wanted to order some food but with the power out I think I'll have to go out to get something. Are you even still here, mayb--”

“I'm here I'm here jeez. Maybe if you let me have some room to talk, you'd know in a shorter span of time. Are you fucking recording me again? Ahhh ..” he covers the bottom of his face.

“I need some good content for today's vlog. You happen to be a big part of my day so, say hello to my Baby Blings.”

 

“ Baby blings..” Jinki chuckles “are you a father now?”

“Do you want me to be your father too?”

Onewbubu never knew he could choke so much in a day.

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this into a 4 chapter fic
> 
> This chapter was good I know but please bear with me.
> 
> My snapchat isn't working ugh.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: @shimchim1 or @sweetboyshimchim


	3. I hope everyone's alright <3

_**I never thought I'd be making a note like this.** _

_**I hope everyone's doing alright.. ah who am I kidding? of course you're not.** _

_**please know that Jonghyun will forever be in our hearts. He was such a big inspiration to me. I remmeber when I'd listen to him all the way in middle school before I'd take a test. heh SHINee always eased my anxiety and stress. But now, it's not the same. All I hear is sadness and emptiness.** _

_**I will miss him. I know exactly what he went through and it's such a shame that I decided to stay. But the outcome is great. I got to meet my lovely girlfriend. ahah SHINee was the reason we met actually. Through a groupchat with weird fangirls who of course 'fangirled' over the fact that I was a guy. But my Love wasn't like them. Heh sorry I'm going off track here.** _

**_But I'd just like to say that SHINee has been the reason for friendships and living. They all made us feel at home in places we'd never call home. They are the reason many of us are still here today._ **

**_SHINee will forever be 5._ **

**_Rest well, BlingBling. You did amazing._ **

**_1990-2017_ **

\------

 

_If you're wondering if I will continue this story...I'm not sure._

_please tell me what you think I should do?_

_I had so many ideas but now, I honestly just feel so empty._

_maybe as time passes I'll do it._

 

_or I can change the ship and make a different story. And keep this one unfinshed? we'll see.._

 

_until next time._

 

message me if you're not feeling right or need someone to talk to. I may not reply right away but I will reply.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There we go~ request for another jongyu Fic on AFF.
> 
> It sucks but ehhh
> 
> Should I write another chapter?


End file.
